


a tauradonna fic

by HoneyFlake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, adam did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlake/pseuds/HoneyFlake
Summary: short blake/adam fic :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	a tauradonna fic

Blake picks up Adam and dunks him into the garbage. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> Blake is with Yang, Adam is fucking dead and this ship suck
> 
> credits to treezie for the original idea)


End file.
